Pairs
by MsCrazybird
Summary: A/U. A Girl who lost all memories, looks to move forward with this strangeness that is her life. Another that remembers everything tries to move away from what her old life held and towards anything. But are Pairs always destined to be bonded?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Pairs  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Alice/Bella

**Rating: PG**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A Girl who lost all memories, looks to move forward with this strangeness that is her life. Another that remembers everything tries to move away from what her old life held and towards anything. But are Pairs always destined to be bonded?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN: This is a short (very short) introduction to my story to see if it is taken well. It will seem familiar to what the story is but trust me it's far from it. **

**Let Me Know What You Think **

Hey eyes snapped open; slowly they surveyed the area around her to find nothing that registered as familiar in her mind. She blinked a slight burning pain radiating from her wrist had her looking down in time to see an open wound quickly heal itself. Her brows furrowed questioning if the occurrence was normal, but unable to pull up any memories.

Her mind felt muddled and unclear. She tried to remember what she had been doing only to draw up a frustrating blank. Panicking she jumped up frantically searching her surroundings for some shred of a memory. She took in the emptiness of the location and the smells that filtered into her senses, but nothing looked even vaguely familiar. Brows furrowing in confusion she again tried to focus her mind on something, anything that would make even the slightest of memories appear.

Mind remaining a blank she again surveyed the area. She stood in the middle of an opening surrounded by trees and foliage that seemed almost untouched. She noted the lack of all sounds of animal life that surrounded her and looked up into the warm, golden sky. The sky spanned on and for a moment she was lost in its beauty, until a small twinge in her throat made her brows furrow once again not sure what it meant. Lifting a hand to rub the appendage, it was met with the feel of a cold metal necklace.

Curious she took it off in a flash of impressive speed and held it out in front of her face. There sat a delicate gold chain a gold heart shaped locket dangled from it. Although simple in its nature she could not help but be mesmerized by it and slowly took it between her fingers turning it over. Excitement filled her as she noticed an inscription in beautiful text. There written in the lovely text was: _For It Is Always Yours Mary-Alice_.

She blinked tilting her head and examining the piece of jewelry again. That name seemed to strike something within herself with a bought of familiarity. A burning in her throat caught her off causing her to let go of the necklace it fell against her quiet chest as she reached up grabbing her throat; the burning sensation only seemed to intensify making a small whimper escape her mouth.

Her mind flashed to an image of her biting into a deer she could feel the sensations of drinking its blood as her throat's burning seized, quickly she was back looking once again at what was all around her. She wanted to be disgusted, but somewhere she felt that what she saw was okay. Rustling to her right had her turning quickly there about a mile away was a deer bending its head grazing on the grass below. Quick like a spring she was bonding towards the defenseless creature at alarming speeds. She stopped right next to the creature the wind that she had created speeding towards it flew threw her short hair and over to the animal. Catching the stranger's sent the animal stopped suddenly eyes growing wide with adrenaline before it bolted off.

For a moment the girl just stood there and watched as the deer moved its muscles moving and pulling as it ran away. As she inhaled deeply for the purpose of sighing she smelt it, a delicious scent that caused the burning in her throat to intensify to impossible levels. Her eyes screwed shut tightly against the intense burn; her ears honed in on the sound of the deer frantically running away and continuous thumping, her mouth pooled with moisture that she had to swallow back at the sounds. Before she even registered what she was doing she was moving towards the delectable sounds. A mere millisecond later she was on the deer teeth buried deeply into its flesh as she sucked powerfully taking in the warm blood that soothed her aching throat quickly.

Her mind was frantic with questions as she let the animal drop to the ground before her, but quickly there was acceptance as if she knew this was who she was. She turned in a full circle as she looked around, all around her she saw a vast forest, but nothing more. She sighed before looking up and seeing the sun as it started its decent feeling a fondness for the brightness and warm that it held for her she decided to head in that direction hoping for the best.

Continue?

No continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Pairs  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Alice/Bella  
><strong>Rating: PG<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A Girl who lost all memories, looks to move forward with this strangeness that is her life. Another that remembers everything tries to move away from what her old life held and towards anything. But are Pairs always destined to be bonded?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN: Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter(link on pro) ****account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

**Long time no write.**

**So hopefully my readers don't hate me. Ie you guys but this is awesome I hope and I believe it sheds a little light on things. Perhaps?**

A smirk took over her features as she looked at the shocked red eyes below her.

"You know…"

The man below her snarled eyes turning pitch black in a matter of seconds as he began to struggle to get out of the hold he was being held in. Her smirk grew cruel as she looked down at the man. "You will not escape." Her hands tightened on his shoulders causing audible cracks to filter into their ears.

His struggles become panicked as the noise reaches his ears; the reality of death is much more realistic now. Bright red eyes are wide with fright as he looks up into calm dark brown looking back at him. "Please…" is the only plead he can get out of mouth as panic sets into his mind.

This is the part she hates: the pleading. It has always gotten to her; she is not a killer. Not really, but her safety sometimes require the disposal of such people as the one below her. For a moment she wants to believe the man's plead, but the cruel nature of his hunt returns to her mind. This man enjoys the torture, not just the feed. She looks down at the man scrutinizing.

Then she sees it. This man is not simply any other of his kind; he follows the royalty. She can not help rolling her eyes at the thought of their royalty. Murderous, bigoted power hungry fools is more like it. But their mockery of government aside, they are killers and this is very serious. She can not let this one go. "I can't let you go." She tells him as she realizes the truth and her face is set in determination.

His struggles grow rapid; he moves as much as he is able to, not understanding how he could be over powered. He has always prided himself in his strength: it was his strongest attribute, the reason why the Volturi kept him and others feared him.

His struggles just frustrate her more and she holds him down hard. The realization that she is not using her full strength sets in. and his mind is a whirlwind of thoughts as he tries desperately to find a way out of this. He was only going out to hunt and stumbled upon this delectable child. He couldn't pass it up. In Mark's time, he had grown fond of the fresh untainted blood that a child had to offer him. They were so soft and tender if not usually just a taste.

He of course took pleasure in causing fear and children were the easiest to frighten. Her cries range in his ears and he wished that he had been able to enjoy the thrill once more. Mark looks up an idea striking in his mind. The guard would surely come looking for him; a sinister smirk takes over his features. She would not get away.

"Let me go." He demands of the small woman who does not move a millimeter the slightest. She just stares back down at him wondering the quickest way to dispose of this one without drawing any attention to herself. Quickly she focuses on herself and him. It takes a few seconds but finally it is finished and his eyes grow extremely wide. Her sent; it shifted. It now holds the sickly sweet scent that is common among other vampire like himself.

He knew when the woman attacked him after his feed that she was not human, but this was surprising. She was definitely not vampire, made apparent by the strong heart beat in her chest, she was something different stronger apparently. He struggled a bit before speaking. "They will come looking for me; I am a member of the Volturi, the rulers of my kind."

She nods already knowing this information, but not fully understanding why this man and the other five he was with were in the states. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "I am well aware of that boy." The last word is spit out as though it is an insult and he struggles more anger bubbling on the surface.

How dare she? He has been a vampire for over two hundred years and was changed at twenty six. The woman was clearly insolent and needed to learn her place. Rage was fogging his brain steadily as he barred his teeth snarling. One good bite would teach her a lesson; he knew it.

She shook him trying to get his focus once again. Obviously not only newborns of their kind had problems maintaining their emotions. Or perhaps he was a newborn? She looked down at the man below her. He did not move like a newborn, but like a well-trained fighter. Though from what she could tell he was not gifted like the others, but what would the Volturi want with a newborn? She looked at him trying to see if he was special in anyway but drew a blank. Why would they want him? Why would Aro choose to keep a liability?

His struggling brought her away from her thoughts as she looked back down at the man. "That may be true, but I can't risk them finding out about me. I know Aro likes to collect." Her statement came evenly making the man's eyes widened at the mention of his master's name.

"I wouldn't tell anyone." He tried desperately.

"Ah, but you don't have to do you?"

He knew it was true and nothing could be said so he just looked up trying desperately to break away once again. "Please…I'll do anything."

This seemed to catch her interest as her eyes quickly shot down to his studying. "Anything?" she questioned still studying his face for signs of deceit.

Finally feeling some hope return he nods quickly. "Anything." he answers.

"Answers. I want answers." She says.

Mark is momentarily confused by the request, but quickly answers. "Whatever you want." He is now slightly hopeful, but does not want to let it show.

She smiles slightly. "Good" she nods glad that the information she had wanted would quickly be given to her. "Why were you sent here?" she asked quickly wanting the information and fast.

He blinks up at her thinking of a suitable lie. Seeing that the man was trying to come up with a quick lie she squeezed her hands tighter on the man's shoulders looking at him seriously. "Do not lie to me." Her eyes are narrowed looking angrily at the man.

He struggles as she begins to squeeze tighter cracks ring out in the clearing around them filling both of their ears. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He struggles then gives up falling limply back down to the cool earth below. "Just…not that…not yet." He answers slowly.

"Fine." She looks at the man slightly surprised that he would be loyal even with the threat of death so close. "Why are you part of the Volturi? You don't seem to have any special abilities."

It is a statement that sets his anger bubbling, but instead he sets his jaw not letting it out and answering. "Strength…I'm exceptionally strong even among other vampires." He answered.

She thought on it a moment and did not really see it, but just left it alone. "I see. Why do they keep you? Your eating habits are surely a liability." She looked scrutinizingly at the man below her.

His jaw was set. "Yes they are but they do not know of my food preference." He answers honestly.

She is mildly surprised at this; the fact that he could keep information from Aro is quite a feat. The thought that they probably knew and would get rid of the man entered her mind; it made her feel mildly relieved. Tired of all this talk she wanted to get the real answers now. "Okay, why were you and your group sent to the states."

He thinks about lying but the cracks in his shoulder reminds him not to. "A strong coven resides in America in Washington they have many gifted among them. Aro is interested in the seer, but their was talk of other territory wars here so we had to investigate."

Her brain stops listening after she hears of the seer. Mortal beings do not get gifted with this ability none that she have ever heard of in all her time. She looks back down at him "Where does this coven reside?"

"Some small town called Forks or something." He answers. It surprises her that she even knew the place having stopped there once before on her search.

"Okay." She nods letting the information sits in her mind. The need to leave is strong now but she has one last question to ask. "How long will it take for your group to reach the seer?"

The fact that she did not include him did not register in his mind as he answered her question once again. "We have been having trouble maybe five months if not more." Pleased with the answer she hopes that she has more time. Realizing that she had to leave soon because the time was running out she looks to the man.

"I am sorry." Mark has no time to react but for his eyes to widen before she quickly twists as his head is taken off.

She stands throwing a match down on his body before quickly dashing off into the sky and away. The hope that the man's group would assume it was an attack from one of the territorial vampires present in the area.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Pairs  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Alice/Bella

**Rating: PG**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A Girl who lost all memories, looks to move forward with this strangeness that is her life. Another that remembers everything tries to move away from what her old life held and towards anything. But are Pairs always destined to be bonded?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-prof

**AN: **So this just took me forever to finally dish another chapter out and I'm sure you are all hating me for it; I make no excuses for my delayed writing, but I do believe you should consider yourselves lucky as I have about a billion stories and this is the one that was updated.

She smiled as arms wrapped around her from behind her as she continued to stare out of the large open window in front of her contemplating her need for a hunt. The feeling of love and calm soon began to wash over her and she sighed in contentment leaning back into the large chest that she had grown so very used to and loved; she hummed happily.

He chuckled happily behind her taking a deep calming breathe of the scent he had grown so accustomed of as he nuzzled into her neck taking another deep whiff of that delightful smell causing a giggle to erupt from the small body in his arms. Happiness buzzed around him and he took in the feeling as if it were a drug gaining a smile on his own face.

His smile soon turned into one slightly devious as he let his hands run up and down a toned abdomen and soon shapely sides. The sense of arousal began to steadily flow off of him in waves creating a light buzz to be emanated off of his body. The smaller frame began to lean more heavily back against his strong and larger frame causing him to release a low pleased purring from deep within his chest as his hands moved up to lightly trail finger tips over clothed breasts up the slope of dainty shoulders and elegant neck.

His ministrations caused the petite ravened haired beauty to hum in appreciation her body relaxing further into his happily. Delicate tracing of fingertips began to slowly travel lower on an elegant neck headed for the slightly exposed cleavage clinging shirt revealed, but as those nimble fingers traveled lower they encountered a chain that lead to a pendant that had not been worn in years and stopped on the cold piece of jewelry; he traced it delicately with fingertips.

Feeling the movement stopping her eyes snapped open instantly separating herself from him as her hand reached up to be placed on the necklace that his hands were once on; her demeanor quickly changing to one of hostility and defensiveness. He blinked in surprise at her abrupt behavior holding his hands up in the universal sign of 'mean no harm' as he stared at the woman before him in surprise and slight understanding.

"Sorry, hun. I didn't realize that you were wearin' it; I haven't seen you with it in almost ten years."

Her posture was still defensive, but decidedly less hostile towards the man as she looked up into his golden eyes. "I wear it everyday; just not around any of you anymore." The way she said you was almost accusatory and it had the blonde man taking a step back away from the small woman.

"I'm sorry." His words were truthful, he would never lie about feelings, and he let the feeling of how sorry he was flow off of his body to envelop the woman that he loved to try and ease her sudden burst of anger. "I know you don't like anyone to touch it, had I realized that it was there I would not have. I apologize." He inclined his head to the woman feeling the tension that she was putting out slowly leave her body to be replaced by guilt.

"Oh, no I'm sorry, Jasper. I overreacted and I think it is because I need to hunt." The demure woman sighed lightly looking back up into those golden eyes that she had grown to trust in, rely on, and even love as her hand still delicately traced the small item between two small fingers.

"It's okay. Maybe a hunt will be a good idea. Would you like some company, love?" He asked slightly hopeful before feeling the rejection already coming off her.

"I think I need to be alone right now to blow off a little of this funk." She wrinkled her nose on the last word making him smile and his love and affection to glow within him for the small beauty he leaned down leaving a small kiss on her forehead rubbing his thumb across her check.

"Okay, just be safe." With one last small smile towards the woman he quickly turned around and left the room to its single occupant once again.

The petite woman gives an inaudible sigh as he leaves her, turning back around to look out the window and into the vast forest before her not able to escape the feeling of anticipation that she had been feeling in the back of her mind for the last few days. She rolls her shoulders trying to let the memory slip from her mind as she quickly opens the window and leaps out landing lightly on her feet before she bolts into the lush greens at the edge of their backyard.

Within a few minutes she has already put several miles between her and her loved ones and for a slit second she gets the overwhelming urge to bolt away from the whole lot of them. But she shakes the ridiculous idea away with a furrowed brow. She never felt the need to leave her family before. _Never_. And the idea of actually abandoning Jasper, her mate, should have been impossible. Alice finds herself questioning, not for the first time that day, her thoughts and feelings as of late and she gives a frustrated little growl.

Once again she is running, but now she is determined to feed. Her senses are out waiting for what she will find before it comes to her in the form of a large bear. Eyes already nothing but dark coals she lets out a vicious snarl startling the unsuspecting animal before he too lets loose a growl turning around. She does not want to play and quicker than the animal could ever hope to see she is on him not even doing him the courtesy of snapping his neck as her sharp teeth are cutting through fur and flesh to relish the refreshing blood within as it sates the beast within her.

As she pulls back she slightly grimaces at the large claw marks she made in the innocent animal's body feeling guilty for putting him through what had to have been a horrible death. She quickly turns away from her meal and begins to make her way through the dense foliage with no real destination in mind only the thought of not wanting to return just yet playing through her mind.

Her mind is a torrent of thoughts as she flies past trees and other shrubbery nothing, but a blur to the mortal eye. It seems like her running has paid off as she breaks through the heavy tree coverage to a small clearing. The openness of the space made it feel as if her problems were slowly leaking out of her body, moving away from her cluttered mind and out into the space that was around her. It gave her a deep sense of calm that her mind needed and she sighed; closing her eyes, she sat on a large bolder giving her mind time to process all that was happening and decipher that feeling that something was going to happen. Her frustration peaked because she still was unable to see anything in her future, but, still, the feeling persisted.

So occupied within her own mind she did not take notice of anything that was around her, but they took notice of her. High on the tip of a large tree balanced by a single foot seemingly floating on air, she watched the small woman below. Her eyes slowly dancing over features that had been frozen in time, in a body that was frigged to the touch, but oh so different than those around her. A soft smile graced light pink lips as she stared for just a moment and inhaled through her nose only to take in a scent that was so like, but unlike what she had known all that time ago.

She moved forward carefully watching the small woman's every move making sure that she was indeed going to stay unnoticed; she froze as movement finally registered in her brain so immersed in watching the frustrated face that she did not notice it before. She watched the movement her eyes flashing a few times in order to better focus on what it was her fingers were stroking an aching taking up place in her chest as she noticed a very familiar necklace sat around an elegant neck and her own hand reached up to a similar one around her own.

A single tear escaped her eye at the lost feelings and happiness all the same. But as that single tear drop fell below the light plop that it made on the ground registered with the small vampire causing her brow to furrow once again knowing that she had not seen any rain that day and then it hit her, a smell of something pure and delicious. Golden eyes instantly sprang open as she hopped up a threatening growl irrupting from deep within her chest as she looked around for the source of the threat.

Dark eyes widened realizing her mistake and she shot straight up not stopping for several miles eyes flashing and body adjusting as she tried to keep the small woman within her sights. A satisfied smirk curved her lips when she heard the warning snarl erupt from the small pixie like woman below seeming to have no right coming from someone so small.

Pitch black eyes narrowed as she studied the surrounding around her sniffing deeply trying to catch the scent again, but she saw no signs of another being anywhere near. A low rumbling growl thundered within her chest as she searched the seemingly empty area quickly becoming angry. No one could sneak up on a vampire, or course perhaps another vampire or supernatural, but even then Alice had never been snuck up upon as she could see it coming. She _should _have been able to see this, but nothing had showed up and this angered her more than the thought of someone near. She hated being blind, so what if she relied to heavily on her gift it never steered her wrong before, but this not seeing anything was like a human missing one of his senses; it felt wrong.

A smirk covered the woman's browned eyed woman's lips knowing already that she was not going to be discovered and it made her relax all the more. She watched as the small woman darted off back to the surprisingly large and open house that her scent had originated from already knowing that the smaller woman would be unnerved by not knowing who had been able to sneak up on her. She shakes her head knowing that her reliance of foresight was always heavy and utterly predictable. Deciding that she had enough time watching the woman, not to mention enough evidence to let her know this was indeed the right person, she starts flying off towards the one place she had been before hoping that the man she knew would still be there and accepting.

**Hope you enjoyed your read. Leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are and yes I already have an outline for next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This certainly came much quicker than the last chapter…hopefully that earns me some brownie points. And a few reviews? Anyway enjoy I'll meet you at the bottom!**

A sense of relief washed over her when she discovered the scent that she was hoping to find; it was always sad to find that as she never aged her friends around her slowly wilted away and died. A small smirk took over her features, friend was a bit of a strong word for the two, but she loved the man really, of course, that secret would never get out. A slight frown marred her face as she realized that the man was off a ways away from the small town that he called home and she flew overhead towards him to investigate unseen.

The man with almost all white hair with just a few wisps of grey sat with his eyes closed in a small clearing taking in the fresh scent of the forest around him. Memories of a childhood long past flashed through his mind and for a moment a fond smile took over his wrinkled features as he was transported back through time. He remembered this very spot was his favorite place to be as a child, innocent, young, and ignorant of all the dangers that lurked in the shadows beyond. In his minds eye he could see a young him with broad shoulders and a straight back standing tall and proud like an arrogant rooster as he brought his beautiful wife to this very spot for their first date.

And with thoughts of his gorgeous wife came the deep feelings of sorrow that had haunted him for the past year since his love had passed. She was five years younger than he, but still was taken away from this world before himself; he cursed to whatever cruel fate that would take his love from this world without taking him too. A gentle tear leaked out of his eye at the thought of his beloved, but he tried to remember her life not the fact that she was away from him.

Taking in a deep breath he let his body relax back into the tree that he found himself leaning on only to realize that he felt a rather peculiar sensation that he had not felt in many a year and his grey eyes opened to take in the area around him slowly. He knew that his eyesight was, by far, not what it used to be in his youth, but he knew him not finding her was the point. Softly he spoke into the emptiness around him. "Hello again, it has certainly been a long time. Has it not?"

Softly landing Isabella smiled at the man gently before it slowly evolved to a wicked little grin. "It certainly has and I can't say that time has done you any favors, Abner. You might have actually gotten uglier which, we both know, I believed impossible." She finished with a teasing grin the comment having the desired affect on the aged man as he let loose a hearty laugh.

"Well you haven't changed a bit have you? Still as callous as ever!" He gave a slight shake of his head his eyes alight with laughter.

"Why change perfection?" she taunted smugly striking a pose.

At her words he snorted. The noise in itself fueled a hearty round of laughed from the pair. Just hearing that kind of undignified noise coming out of such an elderly looking face caused the woman to burst out into hysterics; her mind happily at ease with the man. She could still see the young man that she knew all those years ago the one with the strong features, straight back, and wise eyes.

The laughter slowly tapered off into a comfortable smile each, it seemed, in their own minds remember a time that seemed so far away yet not nearly as long as it could have been. A sad sigh left Isabella lips, one much too low for the man to hear, as she realized how short life truly was for people. She let that all go letting her easy grin take its place as she looked at the man.

"So, Old Man, I actually came here for a reason." The grin that once took her face had formed a serious line and her eyes became sharper her stance straighter as she looked at the man still sitting before her.

Abner began to stand sensing the change in the woman. His movements were sluggish as he used the tree that he sat against to help him stand it was slow moving, but he could still do it and he prided himself in that. Isabella let herself touch down on the soft grass of Earth as the man slowly began to erect himself looking slightly wobbly for a second before he leaned heavily against a cane held in his left hand a moment.

He straightened himself out as much as he could eyes taking on a seriousness that previously was not there. His body may be worn, but his mind was still as sharp as ever and Isabella took notice of it right away. "It seems your sense and awareness when knowing I am around has still stayed sharp. So I can only assume your gift from long ago still stands." Her brown eyes meet those of Abner's serious grey and the man simply nods. "I thought so." She sighs a moment as she looks at him. "Your…present? Does it too still work?"

Their eyes meet a moment and it is once again like the two have been teleported back to the past, back when he was young and vibrant and she was tired and worn. His hand twists his wedding band that still sits on his finger out of habit and gives a nod. "Yes" it is a straight forward answer no explanation is given just the answer.

"Why didn't you try and get me?" she looks at him strangely. "When you knew that those…that some where here? Why?" She did not want to sound accusatory, but it still bothered her. That present took a lot of work and given with the express reason for him to know and call her to come immediately.

"I knew they weren't a threat…or did you forget that, that too was a part of the present that was given to me? That not only would I be able to tell that, yes, there were vampires and shifters as well, by the way, I knew that neither were an immediate threat." He let her absorb the words for a moment before continuing on much lighter. "Besides how would I have gotten a hold of you?"

Isabella sighed shaking her head lightly at her words and his manipulation. This is why they always had a crazy relationship. Each was strong willed causing them to bump heads more often than not. She glared at the man. "That was not part of anything. It was if ever a vampire came you were to tell me." Her teeth clenched as she worked her jaw trying to calm herself. Trying to remind herself that this was just how they worked.

He shrugged casually. "I didn't think it was an issue." He waved his hand in what seemed a dismissive manner further raising the woman's ire. "And I couldn't just call if I wanted it's not like you have a phone." He met her glare passively his demeanor still calm although his stance was slightly shaky as he leaned on his cane.

Her nails dug into the flesh of her skin as her hands formed fists. She inhaled holding her breath and releasing it gently in a long whoosh. "You know damn well that it is never and has never been up to you _Abner." _She jabbed an accusatory finger towards him. "And you could get a hold of me anytime! I did not spend the better part of a year teaching you how to speak to the wind and earth so you wouldn't contact me." She practically harrumphed the last part her hands crossing in front of her chest still peeved.

His lips twitched at her actions seeing multiple situations where this exact stance took place before flash through his mind. It made him feel good, alive, youthful and that was never a bad thing to him. He sighed slightly dramatically, only Isabella could ever get the man to do such a thing, as he spoke. "Fine" it was said almost petulantly, childlike, and in that moment Isabella too recalled all the times he would do just that so long ago. "I didn't because they weren't dangerous; the wolves have some sort of understanding with them. And that Dr. Cullen is the best doctor this town has ever seen. He was the best I hope for my Jolie." Speaking about her still caused a deep ache in his heart and he looked off to the side a clear glistening clouding over them.

Biting her bottom lip, Isabella spoke softly her posture deflated. "When?"

He did not turn to look at her, but instead spoke as he squeezed his eyes closed fighting back the tears and heartache at loosing his love. "She'll have been gone a year this May."

Isabella gives a nod looking off to the side a moment as her mind transferred her back to a quaint little wedding on the beach with two people so in love she would be willing to say that they were soul mates. She looks back over to the man, but still his eyes are looking elsewhere; the smell of tears hits her senses and they both say nothing for some time. Then with a small sigh the woman decides to ask one more question. "How long before?" it is all she can get out and the question seems to taper off.

He clears his throat trying to make sure that it does not sound like he is falling apart, trying to clear his voice of the sound of his tears. "She had been sick for a few years, but then he came. And she was doing so much better…I knew what he was, but I couldn't…but then she passed…and…I couldn't…I…I couldn't." He shakes his head as more tears begin to fall out of his eyes and angry with himself he bites his lip looking over to the woman a few feet away from him.

Brown eyes look into his watery grey filled with compassion and understanding; a part of her wants to be angry, feels like she has a right to be upset about this, but she can not. This man lost so much and she just cannot. A long sigh leaves her lips and she turns; her body facing west where she knows a few miles away an ocean sways calmly. She takes in a breath trying to get the calm to enter her own being.

"I couldn't do that to the man who gave me so much hope" it comes out as a broken whisper and her eyes briefly flick over to look at the man. His shoulders have slumped and his body seems to have been pulled inward. He is fighting a loosing battle with his sobs made apparent by the way the he finds the need to bite on his fist in order to hold them back.

A calm breath slips past her lips. Tense shoulders relax as muscles that have contracted slowly begin to expand; her eyes once again take in the form of the strong man broken by his grief. "I know." No words of condolence are offered just her acceptance of the man's doings and it gives him reason to calm slowly; this is something that he is familiar with, something that is just so Isabella he can not help, but let a light grin cover his lips at the words.

Slowly the tension seems to drain away from the duo and each take a breath to calm their nerves; twin relieved sighs leave quiet lips as they take in the change. Abner's grey eyes finally met the image of the woman before him, once again, and they took in her unchanging appearance. "What is it that has you back here?"

Brown eyes meet his grey and he feels a slight flinch going through his body at how quick the response was; if the two were to be around each other he would surely have to get accustomed to that again. "What makes you think I cam here for something? Maybe I wanted to just visit." A slight pout takes over her lips, but her eyes hold a teasing glint that the graying man is all too familiar with.

"Please, the last time you came was when I had my first child."

"Yea, well, I just couldn't believe someone would actually procreate with you so I had to see it myself."

"We got married."

"So, it could have been some elaborate hoax you wanted me to fall for."

He scoffs slightly. "Only you, Isabella, would ever do something so strange or think of something so absurd."

She grins. "So, it's what makes me amazing."

He gives a slight head shake at his words muttering softly. "Definitely haven't changed." The muttered words only make her grin seem to widen and he just looks on an amused expression plastered on his face. "So, what is it that you need Isabella?" His grey eyes stare into her brown imploringly.

She sighs letting the teasing grin drop from her lips to be replaced by a serious expression that has her lips setting into a grim line. "Fine, I found her." A small gasp escapes thin lips as grey eyes widen and then understanding fills his eyes; she gives a nod knowing that he had already drawn his own conclusions.

"Then what is it that you need from me?"

"Well, as I expected, her memories are definitely not intact."

He nods in understanding and remembrance then his brows furrow as he eyes her. "I thought you said you wanted it to stay like that. Isn't this a good thing?"

A weighted sigh leaves her lips as her eyes shut trying to block painful memories from resurfacing and answers. "You're right it was, but things have changed and she is in danger. Letting her have what she wished for is not worth her coming to harm." He nods slowly opening his mouth, but before he can get any words out she is continuing. "She is with them. Taking her place as a _vampire"_ she sneers the word nose wrinkling thinking about it, but she shakes herself out of it knowing the importance of continuing. "Their royalty has taken an interest in her and it doesn't help that she has stayed with such a large coven." She sighs.

"Well, I still don't see how I could be of service to you. You should just go to her and tell her."

A wry smile curves her lips. "It's never as simple as that; even supernatural beings have a hard time believing things that they do not understand. She has blended in so well with them she wont believe anything I say." She shakes her head. "No, I have to work slowly, cautiously in order to do this right. That is where I need help. I need a way to get close to them; so I need to know everything about them what you know so that I can. My presence should at least spark changes."

"I will help, but what if your plan fails?"

She sighs hoping that it would not come to that, but mentally preparing herself for in case it does. "If all else fails I'll make myself a threat and they will flee."

**Okay, so I have decided that I will try and get chapters up to this much quicker, which means shorter chapters perhaps 1500-2000 or so words. This one came to a larger number, but meh.**

**Anyway hopefully this chapter has inspired questions to float in your mind! I wanted it to. **

**It may take a few more chapters, but they will have a run in. It isn't going to be all butterfly and rainbows though. Keep it in mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers. I know I hate these too, but this is not one of those typical A/N chapters telling you that I'm working hard blah blah blah. No. This is me giving you a warning. This story is under construction and is not what it is supposed to be. The first chapter stays the same, but then everything else WILL be altered.**

**This is not the story that it was supposed to be. After I fix the chapters this AN will be down and gone. But don't fret too much! Because some things are staying so similar the I should get through them quickly. **

**And if you want it to continue in this way I will do that too with the same 1 chapter and everything. I just need a different name and summary for the story.**

**Also, if you happen to be a beta...I'm looking! :D**

**This Persons Out.**


End file.
